Leo's little Sister
by GaMzEeLuVeR
Summary: Leo Valdez has accedentliy turned his fourteen year old sister inot a little six year old girl! At first it's all right. But then thing's start to change and Marina's brain start's to shrink down to that of a real six year olds! And then Octavian find's out. Can Leo and his friends revers this mistake or will Marina be stuck like this forever? (T for cuss
1. LEO!

**So I got this idea for a story when I was writing another one and I just thought it would be kinda funny if Leo accidentally turned Marina into a six year old. Idk y. But this happen's after the giant war. And unforchenetly thing's for Marina are about to get worse when Octavian find's out. Damn he's a perv. **

* * *

Leo was working on a new machine when Marina walked into bunker nine.

"Hey Leo." She smiled at him.

"Oh hey Rina what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing. The others are coming and I just ran ahead. Watcha doing?"

"Trying to turn a lose bolt."

"Ya I think you have a couple of lose bolt's in your head." Nico snickered.

"Oh great you guy's are here." Leo muttered. Marina smiled,

"Dammit!" Leo snarled. He kicked the machine, which sent a flash of light at Marina.

Marina's figure shrank until she looked to be about six. Nico stared at her with amazement. Marina examined her small hands.

"Dammit Leo!" Her voice came out as a high-pitched squeak.

"Holy mother!" Leo exclaimed.

"Awe she's so adorable!" Annabeth cooed.

"Shut up Annabeth what the hell happened?" Leo scratched his head with his wrench.

"Well now I know what that does."

"Damn Rina you're a midget." Percy said. Marina stomped on his foot glaring at him.

"Ya and she's as mean as a midget to." He said holding his foot.

"Are you guy's going to tell me how cute I am or are you going to help me?" Leo knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"We'll figure something out Mijo ok?" She nodded.

"Ok Leo." Leo picked Marina up like he had done when they were on the run together and tweaked her nose.

"Ya know you're really adorable when you're six." Marina smiled at him.

"I know."

"Um marina I think we should go and get you some cloth's that fit you." Marina looked down at herself. And well her belt was barley holding up her Jean's and her shirt kept slipping of her shoulders.

"Ya I think you're right."

"Then lets go! To the camp store!" He called racing off. Marina still in his arms was laughing. An hour later Marina was wearing a short-sleeved small camp half blood shirt. A little black skirt. White tights, and black shoes that had a buckle. She came out of the dressing room holding Annabeths hand.

"Um guy's we have a problem." She said.

"What now?" Frank asked.  
"Go ahead and tell them Rina." Marina looked down at her feet then back up at everyone else.

"This is the only pair of cloth's they had that will fit me. She told everyone.

"Well we can fix that. I'll take you on a shopping trip. It'll be like old time's." Leo grinned down at his six-year-old sister.

"Don't you think one of the girl's should take her?" Percy asked. Marina shook her head.

"No I want Leo to take me." Marina said. Everyone looked at her. With confusion in their eye's only Leo looked happy."

"Then Let's go!" He said.

"Um can I say something?" Percy asked.

"Sure man." Leo said.

"Promise me you wont get her killed."

"I didn't get her killed for five year's Percy I think an hour or two won't hurt."

"Yay! Come on Leo!" she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the Pegasus stable's.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked that chapter! plase R&R**


	2. Problems

Leo's "Little" sister.

Chapter 2.

"Giddy up Leo!" Marina giggled. Leo was giving her a piggyback ride and Marina was for some resone enjoying it. She was laughing as he pretended to almost drop her.

"Leo!" She squeaked.

"Um Leo. Can we uh talk to you for a minute?" Percy asked. Leo looked at him then walked over Marina still on his back. Percy glanced at his now six-year-old sister.

"Um hey Annabeth why don't you take Marina down to the canoe lake and show her the Naiads." He said. Marina grinned and slid off Leo's back.

"Ok. Come on Rina." She said. She took the little girl's hand and led her to the lake.

"Leo listen." Percy started as soon as the girls were out of earshot. "You know that Marina can't stay like this forever. I don't get why you keep treating her like a real six-year-old kid." Leo sighed and leaned up against the big house porch.

"I don't know I guess because when she was actually six. We never had much time for this kind of stuff. And I just wanted to give her some memories like that and I guess I miss when she was so young. Just so innocent and happy. And now she's well now she has a boyfriend and she's basically gone through hell and I just wish I could make her innocent aging." Leo looked down at his shoes a sad look on his face. Then before he Percy could say anything else Marina ran past giggling being chased by Nico.

"I'm gunna get you!" He said.

"No you aren't!" Marina screeched. She hid behind Leo and as soon as Nico ran past tackled him.

"I got you Nico Ha!" Leo and Percy despite the situation laughed.

"Nico man you just got taken down by a six year old." Nico rolled his eyes.

"Aww I was just going easy on the little rascal." He grabbed Marina from behind and began to tickle her. Marina screamed and started to giggle.

"Leo help!" And Leo being the big brother scooped her up in his arms and ran off with her.

"You can't escape Rina." Nico called running after the two. Annabeth walked up shaking her head.

"What?" Percy asked.

"At the lake Marina she was talking like an actual six-year-old. And just now. Marina even though she's six agine she would never let them do that. Percy I'm starting to think that what ever happened to Marina. I think her mind is I don't know well she's starting to think like a six-year-old."

"It's only been three day's Annabeth I wouldn't worry to much."


	3. Off to see Sally

Leo's little sister.

Chapter 3

Percy walked into the Poseidon Cabin and saw Leo reading Marina the three little pigs. Marina was snuggled up against Leo and pointing thing's out. Percy leaned up against the frame and watched his little sister. He smiled when Marina saw him. Her eye's lit up like Christmas tree's.

"Percy!" She squeaked and ran to him hugging his waist.

"Percy can we go see Sally? I wanna see her." Marina asked. She looked up at him with he pleading eyes and Percy just couldn't say no. So he picked her p and put her on his shoulders.

"Can Leo come to?" She asked.

"Ya sure. Come on commandeer tool belt." Percy said. Marina giggled.

"Yay we gunna see Sally!" Percy placed her on Blackjack who whined.

"Whoa boss who's the kid?" Marina's eye's widened.

"The horsie can talk Percy." Marina whispered.

"Woo boss she can hear me?"

"Uh ya Um Blackjack that is marina."

"What happened to her?"

"Long story Bud. Can you get us to my mom's Apartment?"

They finally made it to Sally's after Percy promised Blackjack dounuts.

Percy knocked on the door and out came his mother.

"Oh Percy." She hugged him. "How are you honey?" Marina tugged at his shirt.

"Um mom we had a slight problem with one of Leo's machines and um well." He nodded at Marina who smiled at Sally.

"Hi Sally!" She hugged Sally's legs and Sally picked her up.

"Percy why don't you and Leo come in."

"I'm here to." Nico said popping out from behind Percy. The latter yelped and feel flat on his bum. Marina giggled and held her arms out to Nico.

"May I?" Nico asked Sally.

"Oh ya sure." Sally handed her to Nico and they all walked inside. Marina fiddled with the zipper on Nico's Jacket.

"Ok so how did this happen?" Sally asked.

"Well that would be my fault." Leo said and he started to explain.

"So what is she going to be stuck like this forever?" Sally asked. She was stroking Marina's hair and Marina was asleep with her head in Sally's lap.

"We don't know."

"She is so cute but I do want my girlfriend back." Nico said. Leo fidgeted.

"I'm not sure what exactly happened. But _I'll_ make sure she gets back to herself." He slipped his hand into Marina's and she stirred.

"Leo?" Leo took her in his arms and she wrapped her skinny arms around his neck.

"Leo I'm tired." Marina mutters.

"Here I'll take her to my room." Percy say's and he picks her up and carries her to his room.


	4. Octavian

So this is just a short Chapter from Octavian's P.O.V Hope you like it. I don't own P.J.O

Octavian split open a teddy ear and spilled the stuffing onto a small stone alter. He saw a little girl. A daughter of Poseidon. But wait that was Marina. And that stupid fire kid Leone? No Leo. The fire kid was his age though and Marina was six. Hm well that could make Octavian's plan a lot easier.


	5. Kidnapped

Chapter 5

Nico knew that something was wrong as soon as he heard Marina scream. He jumped up from the couch and into Percy's room where he saw Octavian holding his knife to Marina's throat.

"N-Nico." Marina cried. Nico drew his sword his eye's full of hatred.

"Let her go Octavian." Octavian smirked.

"Why. Her being six makes my plan so much easier."

"What plan?" Nico asked,

"Well you see ever since Marina got me thrown out of new Rome I have held a little bit of a grudge. So if I can't go back to my home then neither will she."

"If you try to kill her I swear-" Nico began.

"Oh I'm not going to kill her. She's just going to come with me."

"Nico!" Marina said agine."

"Percy! Leo!" Nico called. The two ran into the room and saw Octavian.

"What the hell man let go of my sister." Leo said.

"Ah nope you cant step closer. If you do then say bye-bye to Marina." Marina began to cry.

"Please let me go mister." She cried. Octavian winced. Marina stared up at him her eye's pleading.

"Don't look at me like that." Octavian hissed. Marina sniffed.

"Octavian. Let her go now. Or else."  
"What are ya gunna do to me?"

"I will slice you to ribbons. Now. Let. Her. Go." Marina bit his hand and he let go of her.

"Leo!" Marina tried to run to him but Octavian grabbed her arm. And pulled her back to him. He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Let go of me you idiot!" She screamed at him. Nico felt something course through his veins. He stepped forwards. His sword raised.

"Let her go NOW!"

"Nope I can't sorry."

"Nico!" Marina screamed as Octavian hopped on to the fire escape and onto a huge golden eagle.

"No!" Nico ran to the fire escape just in time to see the eagle take off. "Marina!"

* * *

**Wow how was that for a chapter? Tell me what you think of Octavian. Do you hate him or not? Read and Reviwe**


	6. iris messege

Chapter 6

"Marina. Let go of me Nico!" Leo screamed. Nico was pulling on his arm trying to stop him from throwing himself out the window.

"Leo we'll get her back. We have Blackjack and-

"Right." Leo wrenched his arm from Nico's grasp. "Nico and I will go after them. Percy you go and alert the other campers ok?"

"Wait he's my Pegasus and-"

"Percy now is not the time! That just kidnapped Marina son-of-a-bitch! And we need to find her! Let's go!"

"I- Ok fine." Percy grumbled. Leo grabbed Nico's arm and began pulling him towards the door. Sally was on the phone with the police.

"Hey Leo what the hell." Nico cried.

"Were going to send an iris message. Come on!"

"What! To who!" Nico asked.

"To that thrice accursed son-of-a-bitch Octavian."

The two didn't get to send an iris message. One was sent to them. Octavian's face appeared in front of them with a smirk worthy of Draco Malfoy on his face.

"Where's Marina Octavian?" Nico growled.

"Oh you want to see your girlfriend? Alright." He pulled Marina into view. The first thing Leo noticed was that she wasn't six anymore.

"It wore off what ever happened to her. Congrats doofues." Marina had her hands bound and a gag over her mouth. She was wearing an oversized T-shirt and Jean's.

"Marina burns him." Nico said. Octavian sneered.  
"Oh she can't cause if she does she'll burn this whole place down. And she doesn't want to harm any innocent Mortals. And oh ya. I know where her cousin Sadie and Carter Kane live. They might not be demigods but that wouldn't stop a hell hound or anything from ripping them apart."

"Octavian if you don't let her go we'll come there and get her do you understand me!"

"Oh ya? Well do you know where I am?" Leo did not know how to answer to that. "Didn't think so. Well anyway. Marina and I have some old business to take care of. Ta-Ta." He waved his hand through the mist and the last thing that Leo saw was the horrified look on Marina's face.

* * *

**Well that's that chapter. I hope you guy's liked it! please read and Reviwe! next chapter will either be today or tomroe**


	7. Pervey Octavian and stabbing

**So ya basically Octavian is a real Perv/Pedophile/Creep/ A lot of other thing. This kinda gets to the M rated section but nothing "Happens" So to speak. "Hatas gunna hate ducks gunna quack PewDiePie doesn't suspect a thing." So ya I don't own P.J.O or PewDiePie! Also I know that you're probably thinking. (Octavian would never do that!) Well here's the thing. HIN MY STORY HE'S A PERVE. AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. DEN TO BAD! **

* * *

Chapter 7.

Octavian turned to Marina and smiled.

"Well you got to see them." He advanced on her and pushed her onto the bed. He ripped of her gag and kissed her. She struggled and screamed as he brought out his dagger. He pulled up the shirt that she was wearing and cut it off so that the only thing that was covering her chest was a Neon green bra.

"Let. Me. Go. You. Perv." She gasped. He ran his hand down her stomach.

"Stop it!"

"Why should I? You got me thrown out of New Rome." His other hand began creping up her back to her bra strap. She kicked him in his chest and he went flying backwards. Marina suddenly had the creepy image of her best friend and sister Dancing and singing.

_"Stop don't touch me there these are all my special squares." _**(A/N; My BFF Kubbule is Back gave me this Idea.)**

"Oh dear lord!" Marina muttered. Octavian stared at her

"How?"

"Daughter of Poseidon. Due."

"But."

"Good gods you stupid or something? Alright fine." Marina wiled her hair to turn red and her skin tanner. Freckles appeared on her face and there she was the spitting image of Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"Holy fucking shit!" Octavian screamed.

"Old child of Aphrodite trick." Marina said smugly.

"But your not a."

"Due. I have more than my dad's power's." The door suddenly crashed open and Nico ran in his sword drawn. He saw Octavian on the ground and laughed.

"This must be pretty embarrassing for ya hue Mr. Auger." He pulled Marina into his arms.

"Good to see your back." He said. She smiled.

"Ya it's good to be back." Leo suddenly ran in his shirt torn and his shoulder bleeding.

"Oh my gods Leo!" Marina yelped. She ran to Leo who feels on the ground.

"Damn hellhound." He grumbled.

"Oh my gods are you ok?" Nico asked. Leo grimaced.

"I've been better." Marina hugged him.

"Ow!"

"Oh gods sorry." She muttered.

"So Kay." He ruffled her hair. "I'm glad your ok."

"Eh I've been better." She said imitating him. Leo grinned then turned to Nico his eyes widened.

"Nico!" His warning came to late. Nico's gasped and feel to his knees.

"NO!" Marina screamed. A sword suddenly appeared in her hands and she lunged at Octavian.

"You little damn thrice accursed son of a mother fucking bitch!" She screamed. Her entire body was suddenly alight with flames. She raised and brought it down clashing with Octavian's She fainted left then (And did a bunch of other move's that I have no idea what the hell are called.) Then she brought her sword down through Octavian's heart. **(A/N; Instant death bitches!) **The firestorm died and Marina dropped her sword. Her hand's wet with Octavian's blood. She stared at Leo her eye's filled with horror at what she had done. She glanced at Nico whose eye's were closed his breathing ragged. Then Curled up in a ball and cried.

* * *

**Give me your rant's! I wnat your rant's! pretty please with sugure on top?**


	8. Leaving

Hullo everyone. Well I'm really really sorry about this but I'm going to be on Fan-fiction a lot less now. I'm sorry everyone I just can't think anymore. I don't have any ideas. So please don't hate me. If I ever get any ideas then I will try and put them on. But now I'm moving on to Tumbler and Deviantart and Tumbler.

Good luck to everyone.

~Gamzee lover


End file.
